The Bewilderment of Heero Yuy: Deceived
by The Capsule Corp. President
Summary: After a tiring day at work, Heero went home and suddenly hears Relena having sex with someone. The Perfect Soldier was completely shocked. She was doing things that he wanted to do with her. But with someone else? Or were they? Read and find out! 1XR


Hi there people. Well, this is my very first Heero and Relena fanfiction. I also added a little Duo and Hilde in it. So hopefully you would enjoy this, I made this with great effort and love. Hehehehehe!

**Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam Wing was created by none other than Hajime Yatate, and Yoshiyuki Tomino. I don't own this anime.

**General Warning!** Even though this fanfic was a Suspense, Humor, and a spice of Romance, this Fanfiction contained sexual innuendo; a little squirt of lime. Therefore, I am warning you about this.

**DECEIVED **

Some Japanese Words:

Masaka! - It can't be! or No Way!

Omae o Korosu - Heero's famous sentence to Relena - "I will kill you!"

Shimatta Yo - Shit ("Yo" is a form of emphasis. Usually being said at the end of the sentence.)

Kuso - Shit

Baka - Stupid

Ima - Now

_**Cinq Kingdom, A.C. 197**_

After several meetings, appointments, and errands throughout the day, the Vice Foreign Minister just arrived from her small comfy home on an early Friday evening. Living with Heero sure made her feel happy, comfortable, and secure. The house wasn't as gigantic like the way she used to dwell in her castle within the Cinq Kingdom, but Relena somehow turned it into a museum. It was neither huge as her castle nor her other home with the Darlians. It was more like a simple two story condominium for a family of five located a few blocks near the Peacecraft's Castle at the heart of Cinq Kingdom. The couple decided this, after Heero revealing his awkward love and affection to her. Thus, they now live in this wonderful average private home. Relena looked around and realized there was no one in here. Pagan left for a whole week vacation. She really wanted him to do this after all the untiring service that he'd always fulfilled from her, as well from Heero of course.

Relena went shopping for their groceries after her tiring job. She managed to grab 5 grocery bags on her two arms. Once she dropped them gently on the table, she then grabbed and rummaged each of the white plastic grocery bags, searching for a specific item that she'd desperately wanted to use. She realized when she finally grabbed it, the Vice Foreign Minister pulled it up in the air. Hence, revealing everything before her. Somehow, it was in this odd scrunched up brown paper bag. She observed it mysteriously. She was thinking about her conversation with Hilde last night. She saw her shiny hair when they were talking at the video communication. For a short hair she had, it looked radiant and elegant before her aquamarine eyes.

_"Oh Relena, you won't believe this!" The brunette German girl replied to her and added. "Once you try this on, you will feel this wonderful sensation..." She ended up sighing at the feeling. "Oh my!" She sarcastically exclaimed and continued, "You know, I even managed Duo to try it on, and he was like...ummmm..." She held one of her hand on her lips and ended up giggling in a high pitch in front of her friend. _

_She smiled at her best friend. She was happy to hear that Duo and Hilde were living happy together as married couple. She was hoping that her relationship with the former Gundam Wing Zero pilot would someday blossom the way her friend and the American Gundam Pilot. But she preferred it to take it slowly for him. After all, she wasn't in a rush yet. Relena giggled also. "Oh Hilde, you must be joking." _

_"Well, why don't you give this one a try then! I dare you." Hilde declared. She now put on her devilish smile when she added, "I'm pretty certain that your Heero Yuy out there will find you so sexy, and mesmerizing, that he will rush to take you to-" _

_"Why Hilde Schbeicker!" The Vice Foreign Minister surprisingly interrupted her by calling her full name. She went on. "Isn't this conversation going way overboard?" Relena hardly looked down and slightly blushed at the sudden subject. _

_"Geez sorry Relena!" Hilde embarrassingly answered. She knew that her political figured best friend gets easily blushed all the time. Whether upset or angry, she blushed like a ripe tomato. After all, she was the perfect pacifier. "Well I gotta go now Relena. You should buy it tomorrow, and let me know what you think." She teased her, winked, and then waved to her goodbye. "Ciao!" Hilde smiled as she turned off their communication. Relena paused, as she stared at the video communicator with Hilde nowhere on site._

"Hn..." she mimicked her perfect soldier. Reality came back to her. She was looking at the dull looking paper coffee-colored bag. "Well then Hilde, I guess I should give this a try then."

The golden blond girl who supported peace throughout the whole universe went off to her room and entered gracefully. Somehow, her door were still marginally open.

After all the arduous work that he must deal inside and outside the office, Heero was driving his car towards his home. Busy as he was, the Chief of Operation of the Preventers of the Cinq Kingdom District wanted to relax and be with Relena for the rest of the night. He brought her a box of chocolate, and a dozen fresh roses as a gift while on the way home from work. He was in his white oxford shirt with sleeves with the top of the collar unbuttoned which showing a little of his chest, plus a brown wrinkled free slacks. He changed into civilian clothes after his duty was done. He decided to do this to surprise Relena. He loved surprising her frequently. Especially every time she sees improvement from him. Even though he was still learning in dealing with relationship, it was a great start from him.

'Hn...I hope I'll surprise her with these presents.' He wondered as he smiled a little.

As the car arrived at his quiet home, Heero parked his car on the driveway quietly to make sure Relena remained unnotice upon his arrival. He quickly opened the door and let himself out of the car swiftly, and silently closed the door to prevent him from making a scene for his golden blond girl. He walked to the door and opened it silently and entered the room.

When Heero arrived inside his home, he heard a strong water pressure coming from the shower of the bathroom. Surprisingly, he also heard a familiar moan of a woman's voice ringing throughout the house. The Perfect Soldier's hearing sure was strong. After all, he was trained to have a strong sense of hearing.

"Oh Yesss!" A seductive loud moan came out from the shower.

Heero dropped the box of chocolate. As well as the roses that he just bought for his dear Relena. He was suddenly became shocked at the voice that just came out from the shower. When the presents dropped, he felt like he heard a gunshot in his mind. A bullet felt like passed through his body, and pierced through his very own fragile heart. The voice coming out from that condemned shower was none other than his very own princess, the Vice Foreign Minister herself.

"Oh My God! Oh...Oh...Oh Yessss!" Once again, it became more intense than before.

"Relena?" Heero softly spoke with a curiosity within his thought. Could it be that Relena was with someone? He thought of her having a passionate romance with another guy that he didn't know of. Thinking of this made him more upset and angry at the same time. It was confusing to him, because this kind of feeling of being deceived was a phenomenon to him. He felt jealousy towards her before, but this was kind of unusual to him. It was a new wave of terror.

"More...more...MORE!" Her voice was more begging. Then a panting can be heard afterwards.

"Masaka!" Heero's eyes widened horrifyingly. The lustful noises came to his realization that it seemed that his very own Goldilocks was actually having a quicky at her very own bathroom with another man. It should have been him with his girl. But it wasn't. Furious as he was, his head was about to erupt like Mount Saint Helen, but somehow he quickly became calm. His face turned from shocked to a death glare; transforming himself back to his perfect soldier mode. He grabbed something on the back of his pants, hoping it was his self-detonation device. He wanted to blow and burn the entire house to a crisp. Somehow he wasn't carrying it anymore. He realized that he retired from operating demolitions anyways.

"Oh that's it! That's it baby! Give it to me!" There she goes again. It seemed to Heero that she was sure enjoying toying with his feeling. Speaking of his feelings, what about his feelings? Heero's mind is now in turmoil. Having found out he was being cheated by the girl who understands him the most, albeit the girl fought for him to have some humanity in his life. For Pete sake! She had loved him also, and he loved her back. But with her sudden change of heart with another guy, it was insane. Extremely insane!

Heero went to the kitchen and grabbed something on the drawer.

"Relena..." Heero softly called her name. He grabbed a kitchen knife swiftly up in his face. "Omae o Korosu..." Then he looked at the sharp object realizing that the knife was too dull. It wasn't appropriate for her execution. He dropped it on the floor and went into the garage.

"My God! That hits the spot! o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo..." Relena yelped with excitement.

"Relena..." Heero softly called her name once again. "Omae o korosu..." He grabbed a grenade launcher where he safely hid it on the attic. Then he realized that the huge weapon was too much for her. Too huge, that it would make a giant scene into the public. It wasn't his idea of killing Relena to cause a huge attention to the whole entire media. They would be storming in front of his house like wildfire if they found out that she's dead. He hid it back quickly from where he took it and went into the living room. It was funny Relena didn't realized that he kept the massive weapon just in case of emergency. Heero would make sure she won't realize its presence.

Storming down into the living room, Heero heard her panting voice once again. He was getting annoyed with this obnoxious noise that he wanted to storm to her right now and kill her on the spot, but he had patience indeed. The perfect soldier kills with finesse.

"You are my only one from now on. Oh yess...OHHH YESSS!" She yelled it out loud.

When Heero heard her, he wanted to cuss out loud so she can hear it. He was supposed to be her only one. Now she just declared to replace him with another man, whom he assumed, was making love to her at the moment. He still managed to remain calm at this situation and planned for a swift sweet assassination.

He grabbed a box that he hid in the coat room. The box contained a gun that he wanted to use to kill Relena in the beginning.

"Relena..." He whispered the name of the golden blond girl again. "Omae o korosu..." When he opened the brown box and swung it in front of him. He gaped at what he saw. It was a penis enlarger that Duo gave him for a present. The box looked exactly the same as where he hid his gun before. "Shhhhh...Shimatta yo!" He hissed at frustration. He looked at the penis enlarger to find a way to kill her with this item. Picturing it, he was daydreaming of Relena. How sexy she can be in his mind when her innocent expression, and angelic naked body revealed before him. He had the sudden urge to caress her, toy her, and devour her. He would to take her to bed right now, and enjoy hearing her scream his name by impaling her with his huge magic stick round-the-clock until her demise from exhaustion. After all he was the perfect soldier with powerful stamina. However, she doesn't and won't keep up with the perfect soldier. He was smirking devilishly thinking about the intention of killing her at the moment. But then his mind popped out from the reality.

'What am I thinking?' He thought to himself while he shook his head. He looked down below his pants, and realized that he became stiff from his sudden lustful imagination. "Kuso..." He just realized that he was thinking like the former Gundam Deathscythe Hell pilot, his friend Duo Maxwell. He always thinks he was a pervert. He threw the penis enlarger away. "Damn you Duo..." After killing the former Queen of the World, he would guarantee that his next mission would be executing the braided baka. He realized that he put his gun in his closet. He quickly run upstairs to his room.

"Oh yess...Oh my...I can feel it! Oh God!" She screamed. Feeling wonderful sensation, she can't help but let her moaning out.

Heero cunningly went into his room silently like a skilled ninja. Upon reaching his destination in his closet, he scanned for the brown box that contained his very own gun, and eventually did. He was so anxious to finally use this to the perfect pacifist for good. He felt like going back to his former world. Where the world will once again repeat all over once again; full of war, anger, and hatred. He would be resurrected to become once more, the perfect soldier we all knew. Now that he realized the lies and deceit that she gave him. He now seeks vengeance and justice as Wufei would mention.

"Relena." Heero declared this time. He set and loaded his gun. "Ima, omae o korosu!" With a clear affirmation in his mind, he will actually kill her for good. He had no regrets now, and his decision won't change. Peace will no longer endure once she's out of his picture. He doesn't mind at all. He enjoyed the peace for a long time, and now he wants to go back to his usual self, filled with action, gore, and violence.

Heero slowly walked to her room. He realized that her door was open, inviting him to enter freely. He can hear her moans and panting louder as he approach her towards the bathroom. It was strange however, as his Prussian blue eyes didn't see any men's clothing lying around the floor except hers. He was starting to get curious what was going on, especially in her bathroom.

He noticed that the door to her bathroom was unlock and slightly open. He opened the door slowly without making some squeaky noise. He glanced at the blurry shower door, scanning what was transparent before that door; a naked perfect figure of Relena's back facing him. Somehow it seemed to the cobalt eyes warrior, that there were two figures holding each other very close. However, that damned shower door filled with soap scum making his vision unclear. It seemed like he was in hallucination. The former Gundam pilot quickly opened the shower door and pointed the gun towards her and that seemed other person.

"Relena..." He calmly said to her. Then he gaped with his eyes very relaxed. "Omae o...Omae o...korosu?" He startled. The perfect soldier didn't realize that only Relena Peacecraft was in the shower. There was no other person inside beside her. Sweats started to drip on top of his head. His cheeks became red, as it started to swell all over his face. The gun in his hand started to tremble in his palm.

"Oh yess...Oh yess...Oh yess!" Relena yelled out loud. Somehow, when the shower door opened with a rustle noise, she became alarmed at the sudden happening. She also became surprised when she heard her name being called, a familiar raspy voice that is. She didn't notice that he sneaked inside the bathroom. She quickly turned around and saw her very own Heero pointing a gun in front of her. "Heero!" She squealed in horror when he was pointing a gun on her. The Vice Foreign Minister suddenly wrapped both of her arms which covering her bosom. Her waist was twisted to the right, and lifted her left leg slightly high in the air not revealing her private part before him. At first, she was scared to death at the moment. She was accustomed to him sneaking around her before, but not when she's taking a bath. Then her cheeks swelled in pink color, for she was standing there completely naked before him. She didn't look at him. Her head went sideways.

"W-W-What is the meaning..." She was stuttering and paused for a second while turning off the shower. She then looked at him eye to eye. "What is the meaning of this Heero?" She became more confident when she clearly asked him. Heero's gun was still pointing on her.

The once Gundam Wing Zero pilot's astonished expression then turned into a death glare. Somehow his face returned to his usual expression. He then spoke calmly. "Let me get this straight..." He then added, "What in the world you're trying to do in the shower when you're moaning seductively all over the whole entire house…eh?" He declared to her "And here I thought…you're having sex with someone." He concluded. Now that his palm now relaxed, the gun was still clearly pointing towards her.

Relena didn't realize that her yelping at the bathroom can be heard throughout the whole entire house. Then she answered. She realized that it was none other than... "Oh! You mean the shampoo? Oh! Hilde recommended me to buy this!" She grabbed the shampoo from the shampoo holder hanging from the shower, and showed it in front of the once master of demolition soldier. The one inside that brown bag was none other than that freaking shampoo all along. "It's called Verdant Essence from Clayrol. Does that answer your question, hm?" She then giggled. She could tell in his face that there were jealousy of him. Heero's assumption of Relena was having an intimate passion with someone made her laughed.

The perfect soldier's mouth opened in shock. Relena's shampoo was the culprit of Heero's frustration. His mind went in berserk mode, because of that damned shampoo. "Oh so you think this is funny huh?" He asked. The Preventer then smirked of the idea that just came out of his elusive mind. Without further interruption, he knelt down dropping the gun on the floor, and then stood back tall. Next, he unbuttoned his shirt slowly one by one and threw it out not caring where it landed. He now revealed his well-toned muscular body before her. Then, he unbuttoned his slack and pulled them down. Lifting his left leg slightly to pull it out freely away and also did them to the other one. Finally, he kicked his pants off the floor.

Relena became more uncomfortable with the sudden action of her man. "Ummm...Heero? What do you think you're doing?" Then suddenly, she gasped and cover her mouth when she saw what Heero now just pulled down; his boxer. Now all of his flesh was finally revealed before her aquamarine eyes within a few seconds. "Heero!" She complained to him. Her face became bloody red from embarrassment. It was her first time seeing the dark brown haired ex-gundam pilot naked; better yet, a naked guy.

His smirk still pasted on his face. Heero was now completely naked with her as well. He walked closer inside the shower, and gently closed the shower door. With the blurry view from the shower door, we hear a high pressure of water pour down from the shower.

"OH HEERO…" She moaned her voice seductively as she called out his name.

**THE END**

Hehehehe! I love making Heero all confused in front of the girl that he loved the most. Should I write another chapter of this? Hmmm... I dunno. Please let me know what you think about this story. I'll appreciate it more from you guys. Thanks!

**A/N:** I changed the name of the shampoo Verdant Essence from Clayrol from the previous Herbal Essence from Clairol. The commercial gave me an inspiration to write this story.


End file.
